


Surprise to You

by Melodymusical



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Deer, Gift, Gon - Freeform, Happy, Nen, Zoldyck, forest, joy, killua - Freeform, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodymusical/pseuds/Melodymusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua makes a nice surprise for Gon's b-day. (To anyone expecting something dirty this isn't the story you're looking for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise to You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this cute short story I made. This isn't usually what I write though so don't expect to many more. -w-

"Hey, Killua? Do you ever wonder how the Earth is made?"

Killua looked over at gone smirking lightly. "I do but I realize it's a waste of time and effort." Gon pouted, "I would still like to know."

"Well we have no way of knowing so just... I don't know... Go with the flow." Gon sighed but kept thinking. Killua just shook his head at his stubborn friend and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Where are you going Killua?" Gon asked breaking out of his train of thought. Killua just glanced at him. And started to walk off into the woods were the sun was fading. It was sunset. "Hey, wait up Killua," Gon urgently got up and ran after his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~€~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been walking for a while and Gon didn't even know where they were going. He had tried asking Killua but all he said was "you'll see."

Gon was kind of anxious to know but he liked surprises......as long as they were good at least. Killua soon came to a holt and turned around to face Gon. "Gon use your GYO." Gon wondered why but did as he told, he blinked. Letting his NEN travel to his eyes then opened them. Only to see the surprise of his life.

In front of him was the most beautiful elk deer thing he had ever seen. The strangest thing about it though was that it was literally all NEN!! No wonder you couldn't see it without GYO! He looked over at Killua awe struck.

"I forgot what it is called, but happy birthday Gon!"


End file.
